1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a round-shank bit for a coal cutting machine or the like, having a bit head and a bit shank, wherein the bit head has a bit tip, maintained by a base element in a receptacle of the bit head, and starting at the base element, the bit tip tapers in a direction toward a free end of the bit tip, wherein the base element forms a maximum diameter of the bit tip, and the bit tip has recesses on an outer contour.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional round-shank bit is known from German Patent Publication DE 34 42 546 A1.
Such round-shank bits are installed in bit holders, which are fastened to a rotating body. When using the tool, the bit tips engage and penetrate the material to be removed, for example, rocks, coal, road covering and the like. The bit tip wears during this engagement. In order to obtain even wear over the entire circumference of the bit tip, the bit shank of the round-shank bit is rotatably held in a bit holder. For improving the rotational behavior of the round-shank bit known from German Patent Publication DE 34 42 546 A1, the bit tip has recesses on an outer circumference, which extend in a longitudinal direction of the round-shank bit. In this case the recesses extend from the bit tip as far as the bit head, where the recesses end continuously. Because of the cross-sectional weakening as a result of the recesses, rapid wear of the bit tip results when these conventional round-shank bits are used. The round-shank bit furthermore has a tendency for blockage when the lands formed between the recesses are worn out, but when the wear limit is not quite reached.